


I'm Pretty Sure That's Illegal

by VeronicaChase



Series: Wally Why [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Biting, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Incest, Incest Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Hartley Rathaway/Wally West, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard, Underage Sex, Wally West-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaChase/pseuds/VeronicaChase
Summary: Part 1-Wally has a crush on his uncle and goes to Bruce for advicePart 2-Wally confesses to/seduces his unclePart 3-Barry notices a kink Wally hasPart 4- (prequel?) Wally and dick talk about their crushes and it gets heatedBasically me avoiding updating my other stories- I mean, smut practice :)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Wally West, Bruce Wayne/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Hartley Rathaway/Wally West
Series: Wally Why [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861051
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	I'm Pretty Sure That's Illegal

"I have a crush on Uncle Barry."

Wally blurts out the words that have been haunting him for years on end now as soon as he saw that Bruce was alone in the kitchen.

You see, Dick had invited him over for a sleepover the previous day but their conversation had kept him up all night. They both confessed to having a crush on their mentors but they didn't quite know what to do with that information. Then Dick had made both the craziest and smartest suggestion possible.

"I can ask Barry what to do and you can ask Bruce what to do. Then we can figure out if they're interested in us."

But while Dick wanted to know how he could get into Bruce's pants, Wally wanted to know how to make these oh so wrong feelings go away. He and Barry were legit family members! Even if his uncle did see him the same way they would be ruining Iris's life.

All their neighbors would talk about is that 'poor girl' with a slutty whore for a nephew and a cheating ephebophile of an ex-husband. Wally didn't want to put his aunt through that. Not to mention that a relationship with Barry would be illegal and could result in some serious jail time.

No. Wally wouldn't ruin his family's dynamic over some silly little crush that should've never even developed in the first place. He knew that if he asked Bruce for help that they would be able to figure something out.

So, his nerves kept him up all night and he had plenty of time to think about what he wanted to say when his chance appeared. He settled on getting straight to the point so he can hurry up and move on with his life.

Wally looked at Bruce expectantly, waiting for the man to give him the answer to his problem. He had snuck up on the man while he was making coffee, almost causing him to drop his mug. Bruce's body was facing the coffee machine with his head turned towards the teenager, so Wally had a good view of his heavily scarred back.

Bruce cautiously turned around, mug secure in his left hand, and stared at Wally. His eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to process the words he was just told. "You-" He cleared his throat. "What did you just say?" His head tilted a bit as he spoke.

Wally looked down at his bare feet and took a deep breath. "I have a crush on Uncle Barry." His feet shuffled as he waited for a response. He must have subconsciously sped up his time perception because it felt like hours of silence passed before he looked back up.

The tired man was rubbing his face with both hands, having put the cup of joe down on the counter. He dragged his palms down his cheeks one last time before fixing his gaze on the redhead. "That isn't a very funny joke Wally."

Said boy couldn't keep eye contact as he sadly denied the accusation. "It wasn't a joke. I've had a crush on Barry since I was thirteen. For three whole years. How do I make it stop?" He looked up with tear-filled eyes.

Bruce was never the type for physical contact but he felt that Wally needed it at that moment. He sighed, stood up straight, and opened up his arms wide with a gentle smile on his face.

Wally wasted no time before zipping into the man's arms and hugging him tightly. Large hands carded through his hair as he sobbed into the muscled chest in front of him.

Bruce shushed him and spoke comforting words into his ear for thirty minutes as the distraught teen slowly calmed down. At that point Wally was just sniffling into his sculpted chest, not fully believing that he was currently being held by THE Batman.

He pushed away from Bruce bashfully. "I-I think I'm ok now." He breathed in a couple of deep breaths with very shaky exhales before smiling softly at the man in front of him. "Thanks for not, you know, completely freaking out on me."

The buff man gave a heavy exhale. "Why don't we sit while we talk about this, hmm?" He guided Wally by his back to the high chair at the island in the kitchen. Once the boy was seated, he walked around so that they could sit face to face.

"You said that you've felt like this for three years?" Wally nodded in response, kicking his feet back and forth. "What have you done to try and change the way that you feel?"

The redhead sat up straighter and flicked his eyes up to Bruce's face before losing some confidence and staring at the mahogany island top instead as he spoke.

"I uh, stopped going by the house as much and joined a club so I wouldn't have to lie about being somewhere. I tried not to stick to his side 24/7 and annoy him like I usually do but that plan backfired. He pulled me aside and asked why I was avoiding him, which I kinda was, and asked if there was something wrong.

Naturally, I lied and said that my parents thought I was spending too much time at his house and not enough at my own. He told me that he'd get Iris to talk to my parents and that I didn't have to avoid him anymore."

Bruce hummed and closed his eyes in contemplation. Wally bit his lip and fiddled with his watch as he waited for the verdict.

"Maybe we should start with _why_ you like Barry in the first place." His eyes opened to show their beautiful blue color. "Try and give me a list of things."

The boy across from him slumped in his seat as his muscles finally relaxed and a broad smile crossed his face. "Well, that's easy. For one he's blonde, he's muscular but not super ripped, nice and caring to those he loves, and although he's a good person deep down he's not afraid to admit that he's done some bad things before."

By the time Wally had finished talking, he had turned a light pink shade and his smile turned into a dopey grin. Bruce studied his reaction. "I see. Are you only attracted to males then?"

The teen snapped out of his daydreaming and shook his head. "It's not that I only like guys, just that they usually have a type A personality where girls are usually type B. I Umm." His blush deepened. "I guess you can say I like someone who can be aggressive at times."

Bruce didn't have to think very hard about what to say next. "What about Artemis?" There was no movement in the room. "If anything she fits your list of traits better than Allen does. Blonde, no excessive muscles, caring, and is a good person with an inherently bad past." He lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think I need to remind you of her aggressiveness seeing as you're on the receiving end of it multiple times a day."

Wally stood up so fast that his chair toppled over. "Exactly!" He pointed a finger at the man. "That, and you missed one of the things from my list." He places his hands on the counter to lean closer and narrow his eyes. "She's not nice." He picked the chair up and started pacing back and forth.

"Artemis is so aggressive towards me to the point that she's just plain mean! Even after I apologized for accusing her of being the mole like a billion times!" He pulled on his red locks in frustration. "It's as if anytime I open my mouth or blink I set off this evil demon inside of her. I only ever talk to her like once a month!"

At that, Bruce could only smile at the boy's complaints about how 'moody' and 'bipolar' the archer is around him. "When you say you talk to her once a month," Wally put his hands down and gave him attention. "-is it around the same time each month? Give or take a couple of days?"

The teen's eyes widened as if he read his mind. "How in the hell did you know that?!" He extended his arms in front of him in an accusatory yet questioning way.

Bruce's head dropped and his shoulders started to shake. After a couple of seconds, soft chuckling could be heard throughout the kitchen. Wally stared at the top of his head as his laughter grew louder. "Are you seriously _laughing_ at me right now?"

At his words, Bruce only laughed louder and slumped over completely. The redhead stood there watching him, his face steadily growing darker until the shade matched his vibrant hair color. "You're being mean right now B."

Bruce's laughter died down pretty quickly and he lifted his body to gaze at Wally with pure amusement shining in his eyes. "Sit down so I can tell you how wrong you are."

Wally pouted and crossed his arms before reclaiming his seat. "So? Why am I wrong about Artemis treating me like I'm the literal spawn of Satan?"

The black-haired man cleared his throat, still grinning before he started to explain. "If you try to talk to Artemis about your emotions around the same time each month and she snaps at you easily, it's obviously because of her menstrual cycle."

Wally almost looked disappointed at his answer. "But I've thought about that before. If Fartemis is snapping at me because of her period, how come M'gann and Zatanna are always so, hint hint, _nice_ to me?" He looked at Bruce as if he won the argument.

"That is where her crush on you comes in." Wally's jaw dropped. "People like Artemis tend to be the type to bully or annoy the person they like. Because Artemis likes you, whenever you talk to her and it's that time of the month, she comes across completely ruthless."

Bruce wasn't saying that all girls with a personality like Artemis would act like that, but what Wally doesn't know can't hurt him.

"But- I- She-," Wally threw his arms into the air. "I give up. Girls are too confusing. And if that's what Arty is like on her period I don't think I'd _want_ to be her boyfriend in the first place. In the end, it doesn't matter cuz' I like Barry and not her." He crossed his arms petulantly.

Bruce could only sigh at his failed attempt to convince Wally to go for Artemis instead of Barry. "Alright then. What about you try to date someone from your high school?"

At this point, Wally looked about ready to give up. "I tried dating people my age. They just don't catch my attention as Barry does. Although there was Hartley..." Wally bit his lip as he thought. He didn't want to talk about his ex because of the way things ended.

"Hartley is a year older and is constantly changing his hair color, though I'm pretty sure he was naturally a blonde. We would go on dates, hold hands, and occasionally make out like any other teenage couple. I was starting to really like him but the only person I talked about him to was Uncle B. And because Barry and I spent even more time together, I kinda started to forget about Hartley." His face got redder at whatever he was thinking about and Bruce caught on to it.

"Well?" He asked. "What happened next?" Wally swallowed nervously.

"Hartley noticed that we were drifting apart and brought me over to his place to talk. He thought that I was getting bored and suggested we take our relationship to the next level." Wally put his hands in between his legs and squirmed in his chair. "Then we had sex for the first time."

Both participants of the conversation were considerably uncomfortable talking about this topic with one another, but they knew it was necessary.

"Did that help to take your mind off of your uncle?" Bruce shifted in his chair as if to adjust himself.

Wally's head bobbed, still looking uncomfortable. "It helped me a lot. We started to have a bunch of sex. Like, multiple times a day." He licked his lips. "Since I'd rather die than tell Barry that I was sexually active, I saw him as often as a regular nephew and uncle who are close friends should. My crush on him was gone for the most part."

Bruce couldn't figure out why Wally was in front of him right now. He crossed his arms, frustrated. "Then why are you here telling me about a crush that no longer exists? If everything is going well I don't see the problem. Aside from the underage sex that is."

That last line went straight over Wally's head as his face saddened. "Everything _was_ going well. Until I found out about a secret he's been hiding." The boy's shoulders sank. "He's Pied Piper from the Rogues. The ones that Flash and Kid Flash fight on the daily." He glanced at Bruce. "But I'm sure you knew that already."

Wayne rubbed his eyes as he prepared his thoughts. "Just because Pied Piper is Hartley Rathaway doesn't mean Hartley Rathaway is Pied Piper." Wally looked straight-up confused. "Let me explain."

"To put it simply, even though your enemy is Pied Piper, Hartley Rathaway is just some rich, deaf, angsty teen who has even more family problems than you do. You shouldn't judge Hartley based on what he's done as Piper."

Wally didn't understand. "But they're the same person! I just get to know both sides of him without him knowing. Then I'd be able to make an even better judgment on what kind of person he is."

"Well, what about me?" Bruce startled him with that. "Bruce Wayne has killed some people before in the name of revenge yet everyone in the League looks up to Batman as if he's some God."

"That's different." Wally rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "You feel guilty for what you did in the past and want to try and redeem yourself. That's your whole reason for being Batman."

Bruce smiled and Wally knew he was caught in a trap. "How do you know Hartley isn't doing the same thing? Maybe he tried to be a good guy and it backfired and got a loved one hurt or killed. He could be trying to apologize in his own way for not being able to protect that person." Bruce shook his head. "Don't be so quick to judge others."

There was a subdued silence in the air for a bit. Wally eventually broke it. "I never thought of it like that. I feel so guilty now." He huffed. "I'm a fucking idiot."

Blue eyes looked at him confused. "Why do you say that?"

The redhead thought it was obvious. He had ruined everything. "I could've had a boyfriend who was my literal dream guy and I threw that all away just because I'm a judgemental asshole. Now I'm here moping about having a crush on someone I can't have. If that's not the definition of pathetic then I don't know what is."

There was nothing that Bruce could do except to try and take his mind off of any depressing thoughts. "So sex. That's what you need to keep your mind off of Barry. But let's pretend I'm not advising a sixteen-year-old to have illicit relations with someone."

Wally's aura was still a bit muted but he carried on with the conversation anyway. "That won't work. Ever since I stopped seeing Hartley, all I could think about is what it would be like to sleep with you know who." He looked ashamed. "I don't even get hard unless I think about him or someone similar."

Now, this was getting somewhere. Bruce could work with possibly some athletes from Wally's school that he compared his uncle to. "What's his name? Is he around your age? Try asking him out on a date."

The teen pursed his lips into a thin line as he began to blush for the thousandth time that day. "It's you." His hands clenched into fists in his lap. "The only other person that turns me on is you."

Green eyes met blue as they stared at each other. The first with thinly veiled lust and the other just the slightest bit disgusted yet still turned on.

"Absolutely not."

"Pleasejustonetime."

The staring game continued for a minute before Bruce stood from his seat, done with their conversation. Wally got up at the same time and began to walk towards the elder.

"Please! Nobody will even know what we did. I might end up trying to jump him one day! Who knows what I could do to him when he's caught off guard." As Wally spoke he took two steps for every one that Bruce backed away towards the counter.

Bruce's entire body was tensed and his jaw was clenched tight. His back hit the counter and he gripped it behind him with both hands. "Stop before you do something you're gonna regret." He glared.

Wally smirked shakily. "What? Scared of doing something a bit illegal? Tabloid Bruce Wayne wouldn't hesitate to screw a minor. Especially one as cute as me." He slid his hands along the tan chest before him.

A deeply pained noise escaped from Bruce as he grits his teeth harder. "I'm the father of your best friend. You'd seriously do this to him?"

Wally stared at him innocently as he once again did a full 180 personality-wise. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't fuck me either if I were you." He grinned evilly. "Dick might get jealous."

Bruce squinted at him. "What are you trying to imply?" His eyes darted away and back quickly, but not fast enough for a speedster not to take notice.

Wally looked at him dubiously. "So you're telling me that you could point out Artemis's crush on me from a mile away but Batman can't tell when his own sidekick has the hots for him? Seems pretty fishy if you ask me." He trailed an index finger between the man's pecs.

The man in question quickly grabbed the offending finger in a tight grip. He got up in the other's face and hissed. "Just because I noticed his attraction," he gripped the entire hand now, "doesn't mean that I would ever act on it."

Wally used their proximity to his benefit and licked along the seam of Bruce's lips, making sure to use a lot of spit to get them nice and wet. When he pulled away they were attached by a string of saliva.

"Then act on it with me. Sixteen is legal somewhere and we aren't related whatsoever." Wally glanced down at Bruce's boxers with a victory smile. "At least Bruce junior agrees with me." He gripped the hard cock with his free hand.

The motion caused a deep growl to erupt from the older man's throat as his hips moved on their own to grind into the offered hand. When Bruce realized what he did he pulled back and pushed the devious redhead away from him.

"Ugh! Come on B. You know that you're going to give in at some point. Spare us both the waiting time and let me make you feel good." Wally had quickly tired of teasing the billionaire. He just wanted to have sex after such a long time of abstinence. Bruce's resistance was just prolonging them both from a good nut.

Meanwhile, Bruce was fighting with himself on what to do with Wally. The first and obvious choice for his brain is to stop this foolishness right now and forget it ever happened. But he was always the type of man who thought with their dick over his head. So when a cute little thing like Wally offers themselves up, licking his lips and making him hard, his other little friend's first response is to fuck.

Just when he got the fog cleared from his brain and was ready to protest yet again, he felt hands on his thighs and hot breath on his cock.

Wally had taken matters into his own hands and gotten on his knees, prepared to suck Bruce's soul out through his dick.

He stuck out his tongue to work his magic but a large hand stopped him by gripping his hair roughly. He whined not only in protest but also in pleasure from having his hair pulled. Then he looked up into Bruce's eyes.

His pupils had replaced most of that beautiful blue color and Wally was drooling in anticipation of what was to come.

Bruce gripped those luscious red locks a bit harder as they made eye contact. "This is your last chance to back away. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Wally could tell by the heat in his gaze that it wasn't a threat. It was a promise. He pressed against his own erection with the palm of his hand, seeking some friction. "That isn't what I need right now."

With that, Bruce stripped out of his boxers and yanked Wally closer. His dick slapped against the beautifully freckled skin. "Get to it then."

The teen wasted no time putting his mouth around the tip of the man's shaft. The head was larger than the dick itself and he moaned, eyes closed, at the velvety texture on his tongue.

He made and held eye contact with Bruce before tonguing the slit where precum was rapidly leaking out. Other than leaking even more precum he got no reaction from the one staring down at his every move.

Wally pulled away for a second to drool into his hands before placing them back on Bruce's cock to make it all slippery. Then he dived back in and took more than just the head into his mouth.

Wally tried to relax his throat so he could take in more of the man's cock. His tongue was working the underside, easing his mouth along the obstruction there.

He did his best to get a reaction out of the man, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks for better suction. Still nothing. Just a slight hitch in his breathing.

Wally sat bat on his heels with a huff as he glared at Bruce. "Why aren't you moaning or anything? I clearly make you horny."

Bruce grinned wickedly. "It takes more than a sloppy amateur blowjob to get me off sweetheart."

The redheaded boy pouted at him. "Then what does it take? A bit of teeth?"

"No. It takes this." He then proceeded to shove the entirety of his cock down Wally's throat. He placed both of his hands on the back of the boy's head to hold him in place. He heard choking sounds but ignored them in favor of pleasing himself.

Wally's face was dark red and his eyes were glossy, but he did nothing else to stop the abuse on his esophagus. He could feel the trimmed pubic hairs scraping his face.

Bruce counted to thirty in his head before letting the teen back away. He watched as Wally coughed, gulping in giant breaths of oxygen. His lips had already started to swell up after being stretched wide open.

The dark-haired man gripped the boy's chin, not hard enough to be rough but nowhere near gentle. "I'm going to use your mouth like a fleshlight, and you're going to stay there and take it as a good boy should. Do you understand?"

Wally was a bit dazed and couldn't reply. A harsh slap hit him across the face and his chin was held tighter. "I said, do you understand me?"

He felt tears fall down his cheeks but couldn't deny how hard he was at that moment. "Y-yes. I understand." He sniffled a bit.

"Good. Are you ready now?" He got a quivering nod back. Bruce once again shoved Wally onto his dick, but then continued on to fuck Wally's already sore throat.

Two heavy balls smacked him in the chin repeatedly and Wally had never been more turned on in his life. He knew that sex with his uncle would be nothing like this, but he wasn't exactly in control of his kinks.

There wasn't anything he could do but moan around Bruce's dick as he grabbed the back of the man's thighs.

Wally's tongue was starting to feel raw due to all the friction being generated there. It felt so. Fucking. Good. He was loving every second of the rough treatment he was receiving.

Bruce slowly brought his hips to a stop. He wanted to draw this out for as long as he possibly could. "Get on the island and lay on your back naked. Hold your knees apart for me."

The teenager scrambled to fulfill the request. He tapped into the speed force and moved in record time to get into position. Clothes were strewn across the room and he was painfully hard. He didn't dare touch himself lest Bruce yells at him.

The man took his time, waltzing over slowly while admiring what Wally has exposed to him. His asshole was a mixture of light pink and brown, and it was completely hairless. His length an angry red from lack of stimulation.

Bruce held onto the back of the boy's firm thighs and hummed in appreciation. "You got waxed?"

Wally squirmed as the black-haired man examined the most intimate parts of his body. "Mhmm. I learned how to do it myself. Hartley said that I looked prettiest when I was all smooth." He couldn't help but redden when the man's face drew closer.

A sharp pain had the ginger arching off of the table as he gasped. He looked down and saw Bruce with his teeth sunken deep into his inner thigh just short of drawing blood. The man licked over the bite mark before leaning aside to look at what he left behind.

There was a very dark bruise where you could make out every tooth that Bruce used to bite down with. Though with Wally's healing factor they both knew that it be gone by the time he gets home.

"Bruce, please do something." Wally placed his head back down as his hips gyrated back and forth.

He merely grinned in reply before licking the teen from his hole up to his balls. That got him a hearty groan in response.

Wally stared at the man. "As much as I'd like for you to eat me out, we should probably wrap this up before Robbie wakes up. Just go in dry."

Bruce sighed and retreated from the feast in front of him. "I never said I was going to fuck you. Whether I screw you or not you're taking whatever I give you." He opened a nearby drawer and pulled out some lube, ignoring the whispered, "Kinky," he heard from beside him.

"What _are_ you gonna do then huh." Wally's face suddenly turned panicked. "You're not gonna push me to the brink then leave me high and dry are you?"

Wayne snorted at the thought. "You wouldn't be able to handle something like edging." Although he could feel himself twitch at the idea. "We're going to have intercrural sex." He could already feel the guilt from face fucking his teammate's nephew. There's no way he could do full-on anal.

With that, he drizzled lube all over the younger male's thighs and cock, spreading it with his unoccupied hand.

The chilliness of the lube made Wally jerk and then shiver. "T-thigh sex? What does that even mean?"

Bruce was the slightest bit annoyed with all the talking. He slapped the left thigh in front of him and ignored the yelp that followed. "You'll find out in a second. Now shut your mouth."

He planted his dick on top of Wally's and pulled his freckled legs together so they were side by side, straight up in the air. Next, he situated both legs onto his right shoulder, clutching them tightly in one arm.

They made eye contact one last time before Bruce began to thrust his hips at a steady, even pace.

With every plunge, Wally felt Bruce's cock rub against his in the tastiest way. (lol) He couldn't stop the little ah, ah, ah's that escaped from his mouth. The redhead had never felt so fucked without actually being fucked.

Hearing such an explicit response from the boy beneath him only turned Bruce on more. He openly moaned and sped up his pace, loving the obscenely slick sounds emitting from their joined bodies.

Wally whined and slapped his hands down next to his body, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over him. "Ngh, 'm gonna come B." As he spoke, a small amount of spittle trickled down the side of his jaw.

It was expected but still annoying that the boy was already on the edge. He was a speedster after all.

"Hold it," Bruce grunted out. One more minute and then he could just finish down the kid's throat or something.

Wally's whining only turned into light sobs as he tried to fend off his incoming orgasm. He was doing well up until Bruce twisted his head to give his ankle a harsh bite.

As soon as he did that Wally came, in complete bliss. His dick spurted out line after line of cum until his stomach was covered in it.

Bruce pulled back and gave him a couple of seconds to breathe before they continued. "Get on the floor. On your knees again."

Wally complied as Bruce stroked his cock firmly. As soon as the teen was on the ground he grabbed his hair once again. Wally got the message and started to suck his dick, making sure he did even better than fifteen minutes ago.

He continued to take in most of Bruce's length each time he bent forward, humming to cause delicious vibrations as he did so.

About a minute later, Bruce yanked Wally away and jacked off in front of his face. He had decided that he was going to paint Wally's pretty face with his come and cover him in his scent.

"Close your eyes." Wally barely had a second to do so before he felt hot liquid cover his lashes. He could feel the cum land in his hair, on his cheeks, and even his chest where it mixed with his own ejaculation.

He deemed it safe to open his eyes after a couple of seconds and found Bruce staring at him, panting and a bit worn out. The man raked his eyes over Wally's cum-covered body before tossing him aside.

He caught himself before he could hit the tiled floor and saw Bruce's feet walk away.

"Take a thorough shower and then meet me in my room."

Wally was so fucking fucked.

* * *

He waited a good fifteen minutes after his shower just because he was nervous about what Bruce had to say. He clearly pushed the man too far and was about to get his ass handed to him. And to in a good way. Not that there is one...

Wally stood in front of the door in clean clothes, thinking about what he was gonna say to get out of this mess when he heard a soft "Come in," from the other side of the door.

He shakily turned the knob and entered, finding Bruce Wayne fully suited up and ready to go about his day.

"This will be the first and last time we are going to do something like this." Bruce fiddled with his tie, making sure that it was perfect. "It should've never happened to begin with."

Wally made a shrugging motion as if to say, "What's done is done." The company owner sighed.

"Look, Wally, the best advice I can give you at this point is to come clean to your uncle." He heard the kid begin to protest and talked over him.

"What happened today and what will happen with anybody else that you choose to sleep with will only prolong the inevitable." He gathered some gel and ran his fingers through his freshly washed hair. "You will either get caught and have to explain why you are whoring yourself out, or Barry will simply catch on at some point."

Bruce walked into his closet and came out with a pair of shiny leather shoes. "Come clean while you can and I'm sure Barry will be happy to try and solve this problem of yours." He then walked right passed Wally and out of the room.

The redhead couldn't do much but to follow after him and try to get a word in. Before he knew it they were at the front door.

Wally opened his mouth to speak but Bruce tersely cut him off. "Don't let Dick sleep in past eleven." Then he was gone.

What the fuck just happened? Wally's fist clenched in anger. How dare he. HOW DARE HE?!

That stuck up man screwed with him just to turn around and call him a whore? Not to mention he basically said that he was on his own in this and couldn't ask others for help.

Anger quickly made way for sorrow and tears gathered in Wally's eyes once again. He really was all alone in this, wasn't he? He can't go to Dick cuz' then he'd have to confess to doing sexual acts with his crush and father figure, and there's nobody on the team who's fucked up enough to understand hat he was going through.

"Argh! Why do I keep making things worse?" His dad has been right since the beginning. He really is a mistake. An abomination.

A monster.

No Wall-man! Now is not the time for self-pity or being depressed. There was once thing that Bruce was one hundred percent right about.

He had to come clean to Barry.


End file.
